


Moon Sorrow

by SeptemberPumpkin



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberPumpkin/pseuds/SeptemberPumpkin
Summary: A small HecaJun poem.
Relationships: Junko/Hecatia Lapislazuli
Kudos: 4





	Moon Sorrow

On this dear night,  
I lay awake in fright.

The memories lurk in my mind,  
But I have you to pass time by.

These ripples created by dreadful days,  
Leave me in a haze.

Furies build up in me,  
The sorrow hurts so badly.

The Earth is up in the sky,  
As I lay on your shoulder and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this on a lonely night in 2017. i was gonna rewrite it but i thought i will just leave it the way it's originally written, to carry the same emotional effect i put into it


End file.
